


Burning Down the House

by Schuneko



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie (Schuneko style) [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Group Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto is Team Torchwood's Fire Chief.  It's New Years, this is what goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Down the House

**Author's Note:**

> I was dared by my loverly AwatereJones to write this and peeps I'm not afraid to bring it! Lol I think my mind blasted past the gutter, waived buh by to Pluto and is sipping Mai Tais in some other galaxy *shrug* You all get to reap the rewards! Or you know go find another fic...

He sat in front of the open windows, drunken thoughts and empty beds behind him. Some New Year party this was, he took another swig of beer.

"Ianto, sir?" Jack started, walking up behind him. "Parties downstairs, what are you doing up here?"

"Don't really need a wet blanket ruining your time."

"You heard that? Well Owen's a drunk twat, don't listen to him. Come on it's time for spin the bottle."

"Really Jack are we twelve?"

"Our truth or dare can get a little uh…out of hand."

"I'll kiss you, but I'm not going to suck your cock, especially on a dare from any of them." Ianto snorted.

"That wasn't what you said last night."

"Hmm, so it wasn't." Ianto got up and stalked to Jack, "how long till they miss you?" Jones asked lowering the older man's zipper, Harkness was bare underneath as the Welshman expected. Ianto fished out Jack's substantial length, already half hard and licked the very tip like a lolie.

"Oh fuck yeah, suck me baby."

"Was planning on it." Jones replied and took Jack in deep. His co-workers hands wound into his hair, holding him where the older man wanted him as his hips bucked and squirmed. Ianto let his tongue work around the leaking head and Jack was mewling with his need to cum.

"Fuck Ianto, please."

The younger man, hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, dipping his tongue into Jack's slit and the older man erupted with a muffled shout.

"Join us for a bit and I'll let you fuck me into the ladder on the rig." Jack grinned.

"I'm holding you to that."

~BDtH~

"Oh Jack, good you brought Ianto." Tosh smiled

"Maybe he can get Owen to stop eating all the crisps." Gwen giggled and Owen flipped her off and ate another one.

"Ok Owen, every crisp you eat from now till the New Year is a lap, round the firehouse, naked." Ianto stood hands on hips, before taking the other beer from Jack.

"How you plan on enforcing my cooperation in this little scheme then, hmmm?" Owen laughed, eating yet another crisp.

"No, no force, no physical threats, but unless you want your new call sign to be pussy, I suggest you agree to it…and stop eating all the crisps."

"You wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't I?" Ianto replied with a smirk. "10-4 this is a go ahead for…pussy." He mimicked into a transceiver and Owen blanched, putting down the crisp he'd been holding.

"Arse." Owen grumbled, trying to mentally tally just how many crisps he'd eaten in Jones's watchful presence.

"Only 4 Owen and you only have 2 hours to go, surely you can last that long without eating another…"

BDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtH

"Tosh? Truth or dare?" Jack squealed, he was practically giddy.

"Um…dare!? Yeah dare."

It was still early in the night and amount of liqueur they had consumed. Even the hard stuff hadn't been brought out yet. So everything still involved boxers, pants, or knickers. When the clock changed and Owen had done his laps, in his pants not naked. Out came the serious stuff and that's when it turned into a veritable orgy. They trusted each other with their lives, why shouldn't they trust each other with their bodies as well?

He didn't know who started it or why no one balked or protested, but suddenly Tosh was daring him to let her suck his knob and he had somehow lost all recollection of the word, no. Her long hair was in a pony-tail and he let it loose as she deftly pulled his dick from his boxers. Always wanting to be a part of things, Jack moved to kiss Ianto and palm his own already excited length.

For the moment Gwen and Owen were voyeurs, not that they minded. They both imbibed more alcohol to be ready for the next round. Tosh had her dress hitched up and Owen openly salivated at the site of her fingers pumping into her wet pussy. While Gwen hungrily eyed Jack's fully erect cock.

They didn't need any dares, Owen's tongue happily slipped between the folds of Tosh's wet cunt and she bent over his dick. Circling her hips and working her tongue over the dripping head.

Gwen slid into Jack's lap, impaling herself on his length. Bouncing over his thighs while he finger and tongue fucked Ianto. With his free hand he teased Gwen's hard nipples and rubbed her slippery clit till her walls clamped around his Cock. She was to blissed out to realize when Jack pushed her off and turned. Breaching Ianto with his still hard length.

Loose and relaxed from Jack's earlier ministrations, Ianto merely purred as Jack's dick filled him perfectly. "I don't think this is what you promised, but ok." Jones mumbled, before barking out his bliss when the older man thrust deep and hit that spot. "Jack! Jack! Fuck! Oh God…harder…deeper…more…fuck!" Ianto gasped till he hit his end. Shooting his cum over Gwen.

BDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtHBDtH

"Ianto? Ianto? Come on tiger pants, wake up." Jack prodded, waving a coffee under his Fire Chief's nose.

Ianto groaned and started to wake and Oh god was last night real? How did he face his team? "Jack? Uh what happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"It's all a bit of a blur honestly."

"Shame, that blow job…whew and Owen running around in his pants, you knocked off at about one. You work too hard." Jack chided. "You um might want to check your face before you go out, though."

~BDtH~

He was going to kill Owen, change his call sign to 'Twat Burger' in spite, then kill him for good measure. Ianto had spent the last 20 minutes trying to scrub the word 'Ponce' from his forehead and a handle bar moustache from his upper lip. Hello? I moustache you a question! He was gonna flay the man. Dish and trash duty for a month!

Finally Jack had helped him with a home remedy and it was mostly gone. Last night's orgy had been a dream and while that was good, phenomenally good it meant he and Jack had never had sex, and that kinda saddened him. He was lost on how to approach the older man now. Then he got an idea.

Jack was on rounds tonight and when he came in with the clip board Ianto slid down the pole quite provocatively, if you must know. The board clattered to the floor as Jones did a few moves using large metal tube like a stripper pole then scampered up the back of the rig. It took the shirt, tie, and a breathy moan falling from the top for Jack to follow, but when he did.

Ianto was jacking himself, slowly. His back arched, head tossed and oh Gods, that simply mouth-watering cock. The older man groaned in delight and crawled forward.

"Still want me to fuck you into the ladder…on your knees." Ianto instructed when Jack nodded. His generous and slicked length fit perfectly into his lover's hot channel. God Jack's quivering hole hugged Jones's dick so tight and sweet mercy, when they moved. "Shit! Oh fuck… Jack! Fuck yeah like that!" The younger of the lovers cried as they moved harder and faster. "Oh fuck! Yeah gonna fuck you good, soo good."

Jack for his part was just as vocal, but less articulate. Preferring to moan, groan, and even snarl his pleasure. Belatedly he realized there were blankets beneath them. Jones had planned this and when the trigger of his lovers hot spunk filling him, set him off. He found he could only love his younger boss more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my lovelies.
> 
> Challenge me, gimme a prompt...dirty, even soopa clean,I will write it!


End file.
